


Breaking Fast

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, Snowells, my smut cup runneth over ;), smut sandwiched between two helpings of fluff, up against the wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Breakfast is an important meal - but not as important as feeding other urges for Caitlin and Harry.





	Breaking Fast

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent, smutty and lightly comedic one-shot. Snowells is life! ^^

"That's an impressive apron." Harry raised his brows and gave a nod. "Ariel, right?"

Caitlin blushed, licking her lips as she considered her options. "Um, --" she nodded, unable to lie, "--so, what of it?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I like it." Picking up the mixing bowl, Harry tasted the mixture within. "Needs more vanilla and sugar."

"Are you claiming expertise with cooking too?"

"I somehow managed to rear a child on my own - cooking and baking." A careless shrug and a smirk from Harry Wells made Caitlin bite her lower lip. That damned man had no personal shortfalls as far as she could tell.

"You think you can do better? Fine, you finish making the pancakes." Resolute, Caitlin removed her apron and pitched it at Harry's face.

"Exactly how do you expect me to concentrate with you naked?" Harry held the apron with one hand and stroked Caitlin's bare and inviting hip. "A most unfair distraction."

"Not my problem. Next time you should just be grateful, hmm?" She twitched her hips and walked away to pour herself a steaming cup of coffee. Caitlin looked over her shoulder at Harry. "Make mine with chocolate chips."

"Huh?"

"The pancakes. Put chocolate chips in mine."

"There's been a change of plans." Harry turned off the stove, dropping the colourful apron onto the kitchen table and scooping the naked Caitlin into his arms. "Breakfast has been postponed. You've stirred up a veritable hornet's nest."

Caitlin's breath hitched as Harry shifted her body to give a resolute smack to her ass. A playful and promising action that had her squirming against him; wearing low-slung jogging pants, Harry was the kind of mostly naked that Caitlin found even sexier than full nudity. "Promises, promises."

"I assure you, --" Harry moved out of the kitchen, managing to carry and grope Caitlin, "--I can't wait to have you at my mercy."

"In a hurry? Me too." Caitlin locked her legs around Harry's waist and began licking his ear. His low-throated groan had her redoubling her efforts - until his patience snapped. Her back made contact with the wall of the hallway, mere feet from the bedroom. Caitlin's breath 'oofed,' her hands clamped onto Harry's shoulders and she gasped, "What are you doing?"

His voice was dry as he answered, "Being impatient." Harry stole Caitlin's lips in a deep kiss; pulling back to breathe, Harry grinned, his blue eyes electric in the low light. "Hold tight."

"Wha-"

Harry swallowed whatever Caitlin intended to say with another passionate kiss, using one hand to shove his pants down and encourage the slow and inexorable penetration of his lover. Once seated fully inside, Harry grunted, then withdrew just as slowly; setting a sedate pace, only going faster once Caitlin urged him with her heels against the small of his back and her nails digging into his shoulders. It was a delicious pain.

Caitlin tensed; her mouth open, her eyes screwed shut as she panted heavily.

"That's it, let go and fly my little Snowbird," muttered Harry.

"Harry…Harry…my god!"

Feminine muscles fluttered and spasmed around Harry's cock as Caitlin gave a wordless scream. Harry shouted, his release whiting out his vision. On unsteady legs, Harry disengaged from Caitlin' s body and they held each other up, waiting for their breaths to slow.

"Nap?"

"Nap."

><><><><

"You really carry that off." Caitlin takes a sip from her mug, her face showing exactly how much she enjoys the caffeine as it hits her system. "Blue usually sets off your eyes, but the pale lavender does wonders too."

"Thanks."

Harry's slow delivery heats Caitlin's blood - he's being a tease - of that she's sure. "Few men would have the chutzpah to use an apron like that."

"I'm not most men, now am I?" 

"True, and for that, I'm truly thankful." Rising from her seat at the breakfast nook, Caitlin sauntered over to Harry. "I could get you your own you know."

"What? I'm not ashamed to wear a Princess Ariel apron."

"I see that." Caitlin winked and tugged the bow keeping the ties shut. "But it's my apron, isn't it?"

"I hear you. Looks like breakfast is postponed, yet again."


End file.
